A Rickdickulous Love Affair
by bittykitty5
Summary: Their adventures are merely scapegoats for their suppressed desires which they feel for one another. Rick's errands turn into courtship for their forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Morty was startled awake by a familiar gruff voice. "C-come on MooOHrty. Time for an adventure." Eyes still puffed with slumber he mumbled "Ah geeze Rick it's 4am-HEY!" before he was yanked out of his sheets and dragged out the door in his tighty whiteys.

"W-what gives!?" he yelped.

"There's a planet under war over some primal bullshit and because of that I can get shit REAL cheap Morty."

"Why did I get dragged into this?!" Morty whined from the back seat. The capsule gleamed with the reflection of other solar systems as Morty stared out at them with anxiety. "*BELCH* On this planet it's custom to have a slave, so I brought you so I wouldn't turn heads i-in their - in their super market, ya know?"

"What the fuck, Rick?! Nuh uh! Nope."

"Yeah I'm your grandfather so your yapmouth aint got SHIT, Morty. You're gonna do it. Heh." He smirked with victory before downing his flask.

They stepped out onto the paved walkways of a mall utopia. Pedestrians of all walks and species commuted through the streets of the enormous shopping center. "H-hey I don't see anyone with a slave, Rick!"

"I was just dickin' with you Morty. Geeze you must think I'm a- I'm a pervert or something to believe THAT shit." Morty blushed, looking away in embarassment. He quickly glanced at his grandfather as he took a swig of his whiskey. He was so tall and scruffy, with his big hair and his lab coat. It was so handsome on him, the way it set on his broad shoulders. The way it outlined his slender body with his tight brown pants down his long legs. Morty wondered what it felt like to touch his unibrow and his light skin. "WHAT?" Rick growled. Morty jolted awake, and suddenly looked down. He didn't realize he was staring. Rubbing his arm, he said "S-so then...why am I here?" Rick was caught off guard, and losing his cocky aura he mustered "I- uh, I dunno. It's just not the same without my little wingman." He half-smiled sheepishly and rustled his grandson's hair. Morty looked up and smiled at his grandpa with his arms up like a puppy. "So after I get some gleeps, there's this place I thought you might like." Morty made his little derp face in wonder. They walked together towards a store titled in alien scripture. Morty was in awe at all the headlines and signs as they whirred and flashed throughout the plaza's strips. Morty unconsciously held Rick's hand, and Rick didn't pull away. Morty realized what he was doing and blushed, feeling his heart beat as they walked hand in hand. Once they stepped in, Rick went up to the shop owner. Their hands gently slid apart. Morty investigated everything in the pawn shop with a derp face. 'Not that one again' he thought at the sight of the sex droid against the back corner. He tinkered with every gadget on the shelf while Rick exchanged his smeckles over the counter to the gearhead. With a plastic bag in hand he said "C'mon butt head. Grampa'll take your needy ass to Blips & Chitz". Morty skipped over to him and they headed back outside to the open plaza. Morty innocently held Rick's hand again. 'W-why am I doing this?' he thought to himself. His hand was so small against Rick's.

'Wow it's so smooth' Rick thought. He went a little soft under his serious expression. He knew he would protect this boy forever. They explored all the shops and Morty played with every little whimsical object he got his hands on. 'He's so cute...' he thought as he watched him with an un-Rick-like twinkle in his eyes and a warm smile. Rick bought him everything he wanted. One of them was a plumbus in the window. Rick's weakness was Morty's beautiful childish wonder and awe for everything. "You mean it?" "Yeah. You're a good kid, Morty. I've put you through a lot of shit lately. You can have it" Morty's round face lit up, and Rick was touched by it. "Wee!"

The night was young, and the lot was quiet when they walked back out to the ship. Rick felt a light tug on his sleeve. His eyes glanced down at his partner. "T-tonight was special, Rick." Morty snuggled up against Rick's arm, staring googly-eyed up at his hero. "Yeah w-whatever, MoOOurty"

"Y-you know, I might act like I don't like adventures with you b-but I really do. You make all my problems go away."

Rick cocked his brow "Your problems?" he buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh Rick, it sucks at home. M-Mom and Dad fighting, school, girls, there's just...nothing. B-but when I'm with you, it's just... different. When I'm with you and your stupid ideas, seeing all these dimensions, keniving our way out of certain doom every single time and seeing these beautiful places... I'm-I'm so happy."

The engine sputtured, and the ship hovered above ground. It soared away and left the planet's atmosphere. His hands on the wheel, the handsome genious stared out into the starry abyss. "M-*URP*-Morty... I want to give you all of it. You are the best partner I ever had, y-you little shit."

Morty beamed. He unbuckled his seatbealt and climbed up to the passenger seat to sit next to his leader.

"Why don't- why don't we just *URP* coast a while then? Not like we wanna go back home and be a couple 'a Jerrys."

"Hahuhuha! Yeah!"

Rick shifted into autopilot, unbuckled himself and reclined back in his seat with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. "Fuck yeah." The interior lights dimmed, enhancing the rainbow nebulas around them in their spherical glass. It was silent and peaceful. Morty looked at Rick, resting his head against his seat, watching Rick's chest rise and fall. The stars and planets enveloped them in their timeless capsule, in a heavenly atmosphere.

At this moment, Morty was finally able to stare at his hero for as long as he wanted. In the solitude of space, he could finally take a close look at his grandfather's long handsome face, his dreamy eyes that were semi-closed and his wild, star-shaped hair pressed against the inside wall of the ship. In the darkness of the cockpit, the dimly lit colors of the dashboard played across his hero's cocky face, only deepening Morty's infatuation. Rick was a God to him. Entranced, Morty began leaning in towards him. Morty touched his nose to his grandfather's. With his cheeks reddened and his eyelids closing with desperation, Morty gently touched his lips to Rick's. Rick hugged Morty and pulled him closer. Morty could smell the scent of whiskey and cologne, a scent that aroused him to no end. Feeling his grandson grind on him, Rick's hands groped Morty's posterior. Shoving their faces together, they were passionately engulfed in eachother's embrace. Morty knew this was all he ever wanted, just to be wrapped away in his big strong scientist's arms. They swayed to the sound of their wet mouths and their own heavy breathing. Rick's hands slid under Morty's shirt to feel his lover's soft skin. Morty instinctively placed a hand over the bulge of Rick's pants, then he teasingly licked the alcoholic drool off of Rick's bottom lip before moving away from his mouth. Gently grazing his grandfather's cheek and arriving at his ear, Morty whispered lustily:

"I think about my Gwampa Wick when I touch myself."

Rick turned beat red and his drooling mouth smiled hungrily, his eyes widening. That did it. He pressed his grandson down on the passenger seat, staring crazily at those beatiful little eyes, and at his slender, soft body that was already squirming in heat. Shrugging off his lab coat and chucking it into the back seat, he pulled his blue sweater over his head, giving Morty a chance to gander at his masculine physique.

Rick was down on all fours, looming over him. Morty looked up towards the large glass window of the ship, captivated by Rick's silhouette. His wild, star-pointed mane was surrounded by the luminescent galaxies of space.

Morty wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck. He was ready. Rick gave a half smile with warm eyes. "You're cute." Positioned dominantly over Morty, Rick used his free hand to sweetly stroke Morty's chin with his finger. Admiring the way Morty looked, his sweet curves only teasing him even more, he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear:

"I made you GOOD, Morty."

That same free hand left his chin and slid itself under Morty's pants. Morty closed his eyes and arched his back, letting out a pitiful moan. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his face was flushed, with his mouth gaped open, panting. He couldn't help the involuntary groaning and whimpers he made as his grandfather fondled his privates with his slender fingers. Rick sloppily kissed the nape of Morty's neck. Morty shuttered at the sensation of that big mouth carressing his sensitive skin. "Wudya *BURp* say we get this shirt off." Morty, unable to verbalize under his arousal, ripped it frantically over his head and yanked Rick's hand down to go back under his pants. Rick understood the invitation, and slid off his partner's bottoms exposing Morty's erect penis. Morty managed to squeal through his deep panting "F-fuck me, Rick!"

Morty heard the sound of a belt buckle, felt his legs being held upwards, and then the universe entered his body. Rick slid his large, throbbing penis into his grandson's yearning body. Nature took its course through Rick and Morty's love in that lonely space ship.

"I love you, Morty. You're the only one I want in this en-*BELCH*entire universe. And y-you know what? I'm gonna squanch your tight little butthole right h-heEEre, Morty. "

"Oh-Oh jeese ... RICK!" he wailed as his insides were destroyed passionately. Rick's venuous phallus massaged his tight inner walls, ocassionaly hitting that sweet spot. As Rick's hips slapped against Morty's supple butt cheeks, Morty slowly opened his eyelids to dreamily gaze upon Rick. Out of strain and love, Rick rested his body down to his grandson's, sending both of them into deeper rythm with the thrusts. He wrung his fingers feverishly through morty's hair, pressing their faces together and smooched him while his torso slid up and down against Morty's soft body.

Muffled through kisses Morty whispered "What if they find out?"

"Then they- they can lick my balls. I made them all with my own genes, Morty. And I made you, and I'll fuck you if I damn well please"

"Oh Rick..."

Morty smiled and drooled at the thought of it, receiving Rick submissively. With lowered eyelids Morty seduced Rick, and touching his nipples he whispered :"Fill me up, Gwampa Wick."

Morty's limp body and limbs flopped wildly with the force of Rick's strong pummeling. Rick grimaced as his load emptied, letting out a grunt. Morty shuttered and then stiffened, squealing involuntarily with pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his head while he throated a silent, breathy scream of teary-eyed passion. They lay on top of eachother, panting. Rick smiled warmly at his lover, stroking his little cheek. "You're all I ever wanted, Morty. You're so much like your grandmother. But you're better. You're the only one I want Morty. Rick & Morty a hundred years, forever, just me and you."

Morty looked adoringly at him, with his smaller hand on the old man's cheek. Rick's eyes were adoring him just the same, with a sweet half smile. Rick held Morty's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You know, I can stop myself from aging. I can be young again for you. I just never wanted to, because before I fell for you Morty, she made me want death. She made me want to grow old and die. But now, I don't. I want you, baby boy."

"I dont care if you're old or Tiny Rick again, I just want you forever, Grampa"

Morty sat up and leaned in to kiss his lover. Rick held his boy close to him, in the middle of space and time. That moment was Rick & Morty runnin around, forever, a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well maybe you should try something else, Jerry. You still have that civics degree" reassured Beth.

Jerry sighed in his chair, sulking over his pancakes.

"Yeah I *URP* heard this place down town just opened up and-and they're looking for huUUUuge faggots" - Rick remarked, not looking up from his bite.

"DAD!" Beth narrowed her eyes from across the table.

"I'm s*URP*sorry honey, but your husband is a real loser. But hey, he still made a bitchin' grandson. WOAHHHooh!" he exclaimed as he fist-bumped Morty. Summer put her phone down to announce "I apparently don't exhist to you but that's ok I guess!"

Jerry retorted: "Well if someone would be more supportive here instead of being a giant.. Uh... DUMBO-HEAD, Summer and I wouldn't feel this way!"

Beth placed her hand to her forehead and rested on her elbow on the table. Morty looked down at his plate, awkwardly spinning his fork around.

"While you guys are cruising down *URP* Shitsville, Morty and I are headin' out." He was already standing out of his seat with a portal open.

Morty awkwardly pushed his chair in and hopped into the green vortex that was suspended in midair.

Morty stepped onto a sunset balcony, overlooking a familiar metropolis of Ricks and Mortys. Rick noted Morty's sudden anxiety and assured him: " D-don't worry MooOURty, I-I made sure not to send us right in front of the Citadel like last time. This is the *BELCH* safer side of Ricktown."

With instant relief he blurted "H-hey Rick! Look at us over there! We're Miami guys! Huhhaha!"

A pair had just stepped out of their pastel-peach colored ship, adjusting their sunglasses. Miami Rick tucked his cigars into his pink blazer while his diva Morty locked arms with him and sassily licked his lollipop. He had blonde, voluptuous hair in a turquoise headband and wore a tiny crop top under a fluffy fur jacket.

"Oh hey! Yeah! That's Miami Rick. He's a little fruity but he's a real cool guy. At least I don't copy a videogame for a living."

"What's going over there?" Morty pointed towards an aggregate of themselves lined up in front of what seemed to be an entrance to a vaporwave lounge.

"Looks like a bitchin' time, Morty! L-let's go chEEecck it out."

With a big grin, Rick rested his arm around his sidekick's shoulders. Morty reached up and held his hand.

"Y-yeah I wouldn't mind. Hope it's not too expensive."

"Pfff. Grandpa's loaded, baby."

The tall scientist glanced sideways at his young, yellow-shirted partner as he peered over the balcony. 'What a cute little bastard' he thought to himself. Rick's eyes softened and a subtle half-smile arose while he adored his grandson. His trance was broken when Morty turned and smiled at him. The teenager nestled his face against his hero's chest. He looked up at his grandfather and softly murmured,

"Last night you changed my whole world, Rick. I love you...so much."

Rick beamed. He ran his grandson's hair back with his slender hand. "Little sicko", he said with love in his eyes. Morty stood up on his tip toes to meet his lover's mature, drooling face. Lips almost touching, Morty teased:

"Y-you're really my slave, you know."

"Heh! You got me."

Rick lowered his head to meet his lover's lips. Morty's hands hung around Rick's neck as the scientist embraced him, smothering his hands up and down his tiny frame. After a brief moment, Morty lowered his tip -toes and held both of Ricks hands, their fingers cusped.

"M-maybe we should head down there now. Don't wanna - don't wanna get too flustered up here, ya know?"

Rick gently stroked Morty's hair back and gave him a little kiss on his forehead before letting go. Holding hands, they proceeded down to the bustling pavillion.

Music reverberated through the streets from space ships' windows and oddly-themed restaurants. Devoted little Mortys followed their Ricks, and all of them were complete individuals on this bizarre planet of same-sentients. Hand in hand, the rogue and his partner strolled through public up to the dazzling structure. It's long entrance line, full of other Ricks & Mortys, extended from the extravagant neon-lit doors on outwards towards the street. Some of them murmured at the sight of Rick & Morty holding hands. Cowboy Rick hollered "Ya'll need to cut out that pedo shit, son!"

"I got pleeEntY more incest where this came from, BITCH." He felt a tug at his labcoat. Stepping off to the side together, Morty whispered "H-hey maybe we should watch it out here. Y-you know the council might catch up with us again and this really wouldn't look good for us, Rick. "

"Fuck the Council of Ricks." sneered a voice from behind.

They snapped around to see the speaker was Miami Rick, with his slutty diva next to him. Miami Morty, with blonde highlights kept up by a headband, his deep tan, his belly showing under his crop top, and his eccentric fur coat, lowered his all-reflecting shades and scanned Morty. "You're cute, sweety. I can give you tips on how to get even more out of him, if you want."

"W-woah! Uh, I guess, I mean..." he said, rubbing his arm bashfully.

Rick blurted: "Well aren't you guys a couple'a fuckin wierdos."

"Not so gay yourself, grampa." Joked Miami Rick smoothly. Morty was innocently petting Miami Morty's hair with a derp face while their Ricks had Rick-talk.

"So what brought you around this sector?" inquired the pink-blazered science pimp.

"Just tryin to take the edge off, man. Still runnin' from the armada?" said the handsome rogue. Everyone in line turned to the sound of opening doors. Miami Rick answered:

"Oh hell no. We run our dimension now. Best assasins in the galaxy like to come and buy my guns, and I eventually just went and hired them to handle our disputes for us, ya know what I mean? It's been good man - But anyway yeah they've been saying this place is supposed to be real schwifty."

Geometric shapes and lines glowed majestically in the fog; a mirage of colors enveloping the atmosphere. Only dancing silhouettes and silver glasses by the mirrors of the bar were seen in the neon wonder of night-time vaporwave world. Rays of light flickered over the mist as the music blared with future funk. Both Ricks exchanged a look with one another, one of mutual excitement.

Together they cried:

"WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! Biiiitch!" and began to break out in siezure-like movents to the heavy volt of the synthesizer. Their Mortys looked on from the bar stools. Miami Morty held out his mirror while he applied his lip balm.

"S-so, are you a model, or...?"

In his pre-pubescent voice he sassed "I'm an entertainer, honey. Well, I was ... until I found love. Baby treats me like a princess. What about you, honey? What's your thing?"

"O-oh I just kinda go on - go on adventures n'stuff"

Morty had to adjust to hearing his own voice talk back to him. It was completely identical, only without a studder. His eccentric doppleganger shrugged off his fur coat. With closed eyes, his pastel violet eyeshadow nearly rendered him a female. He lit a cigarrette with his turqouise acrylic finger nails.

"D-don't you know that's bad for you?"

The princess raised his dreamy eyelashes and smiled at him. "You're such a sweety. Let's go have a dance, huh?" Miami Morty squished his cigarette into the dish tray and ran a finger under Morty's chin, cooing into Morty's ear:

"Ricks are good boys, but Mortys do it better."

Morty found himself grinding with his alternate self, completely flustered. The sight of his own supple ass in short-shorts pressed up against him was an unfathomable but arousing experience. The synthesizer volted to the rythm of ambient, 80s song samples. The light of the pastel fog enveloped the atmosphere with magic as Morty lost voluntary control. He felt Miami Morty's arm wrap around the back of his neck as they slowly grinded to the mesmorizong trance.

"Hey let's grab our MoUOrtys before we - before we forget about em." The galactic party rogues made friendly shot gun fingers to each other before they broke away from their space drugs and ray bans and ascended to find their beloved Mortys.

It wasn't long before the slender gruff was carrying his sleeping beauty out to their shuttle. He gently lowered his lover down into the backseat, careful not to wake him. "Mmm!" Morty grumbled, squinting his eyes as he came to.

"We're crashing at the Miamis' for the night, kiddo."

"mm whatever Rick"

Rick's eyes melted. "You're so damn cute, Morty." He began kissing him on the neck and cheek.

"Huhuhaha hey!" Morty giggled.

Rick hopped into his pilot seat, adjusted his seatbelt and lifted them off the ground. Thousands of miles above the sparkling city, Morty sat up and gaped at the magnificent lights speckled over the darkness below them. They began lowering altitude towards a building in the shape of Morty's head, with viewable parking levels and palm tree-lined appartment balconies. They zoomed into an open ship dock, and found the entrance to the apartment. They stood on the welcome mat, and knocked on the neon-peach colored door.

"Ricky ticky tavvy!" - they heard from the inside. A shirtless, toned Miami Rick opened the door. His shades were worn over his head with a cigar in his mouth. As they walked in, he said "Mi casa es su casa! Come see our new king-size we just got." Sliding their shoes off at the door, Rick and Morty exchanged looks of intrigue as they tiptoed into the bedroom. Miami Rick dropped his trousers and laid seductively by the headboard, his head resting on his hand and staring with smooth eyes. Miami Morty slipped out from behind the bathroom door in a neon pink thong and tiny lace brah to match. He climbed onto the mattress and sat ontop of his Rick. He grabbed his face and made out with him, gyrating his groin area over the bulge of his slave's boxers. Then sat up a ways and pressed his slave's drooling mouth up against his bra, letting him scoop his tongue, all while staring dreamily at his spectating guests.

"Sh-should we go in another room?"

"It's ok Morty. They won't judge us. Trust me, they're cool with it."

Rick placed a finger under Morty's chin and raised his shy face upwards to him. "I love you so much. I don't want anyone else, Morty." He knelt down to his level, and he turned Morty's head to face their counterparts. "See them? That can be us right now. That can be a reality for us, forever, Morty."

"Well, I guess I could l-learn some new tricks from them."

Morty climbed onto the bed that was already rocking from the other couple's activities. On all fours, his posterior faced Rick with his back curving seductively. Dreamy eyes looking over his shoulder, Morty said

"Take me on an adventure, Grampa"

"You're gonna - you're gonna make do bad things if you keep that shit up. You're a *URP* little slut, Morty"

Morty kicked off his skinny jeans to the foot of the bed. "Y-you won't do it" he challenged. With a finger he pulled at the elastic of his underwear and let it slap back into place.

Rick's heavy breathing gave Morty the answer he was looking for. Rick, already shirtless, unbuckled his belt with a straight face. "You're gonna get it, Morty. Think you can wiggle around like that in front of your Grampa Rick ...you're a little slut, Morty."

Their bodies fused together as the scientist held his mate by the hips and yanked him up against his groin where he stood at the end of the bed. Morty loved having his arms held back. His eyes lost focus and his mouth gaped open with smiling, drooling stupor as his body jolted with every pound. He stiffened, turning beat red as the bed was spilled upon. Going limp, he collapsed face down and received his older man's tight embrace and felt Rick's natural deposit filling him to the brim. Panting and sweating in exhaustion on top of Morty, he gazed into his eyes and stroked his grandson's face. They gazed at one another and smiled with semi-closed eyes. Morty rested his palm on Rick's face, twiddling his blue-grey hair in his fingers. His grandfather was so gorgeous. His long face, his eyes, his steady brow, his jaw line, even the alcohol on his bottom lip. What a man.

Two different snores interrupted their trance. Morty let out a little chuckle. "Well they had as much fun as we did. Heeehee"

"You're so goddamn cute Morty." He kissed him on his little nose. Still running his slender hands down Morty's soft face, Rick pressed his lips to Morty's.

"Please don't grow old and die. I don't wanna loose you, Rick."


End file.
